A Familiar Voice
by Desi772
Summary: Tommy and Jude have known eachother since he was in fourth grade. But what happens years laater when Tommy decides to join Boyz Attack? How will Jude feel after 6 years of friendship then 6 years no contact? The Rating May Vary!
1. Chapter 1

Okay so basically I'm not in writers block or anything but I just get so many other ideas in my head that have nothing to do with anything in particular but here ya go. Tommy POV.

Prima Vista

This was my first day here in this hell hole called Canada, Toronto to be exact. I was sulking around the playground lost in a world of music when I knocked a girl down. "Crap. I'm sorry." I say bending over to help her up. "Hi." she smiled excitedly. I couldn't help but smile back, she dusted off her jeans. "Your my next door neighbor aren't you?" she asked eying me. I looked at her for a moment longer taking in her bouncy blond curls. "Yeah, Harrison right." she smiled yet again and nodded. "So that makes you...Quincy?" she asked raising her eyebrows. I nodded and smiled at her. We sat and talked over music and other mundane subjects. I was 10 when I met her, and since that day we've been inseparable.


	2. Chapter 2

The age difference is the same as in the show. It might not come out to that when you think about it but its the same. I thought this was funny there's this name generator and I put Tommy's name in it and to my immense pleasure it translated to Painful Paradise it was funny cuz its so true. Anyway on with the story. PS:Tommy isn't a pedophile!

Tommy POV (6yrs after they first met.)

I paced back in forth in front of the Harrison house trying to figure out how to tell my best friend, and basically the love of my life that I was leaving. So far it hadn't gone over well with my parents my family in general, and Mrs. Harrison? To say she was pissed was an understatement. I walked to the the front door and to my Chagrin it was answered by none other than Jude. I know she's only nine but hell she's my best friend and one day I hope we can be more. Plus she's super mature and a rock Goddess in and of herself. She quickly jumped in my arms wrapping her arms around my neck and lightly pecking my cheek. "Hey blue eyes whats up?" I felt a twinge of guilt at the nickname. Before I had a chance to respond she was dragging me up to her room.

Once she was laying across her bed she got silent. Then I realized she was waiting for me to talk. "Well Blondie there's something I need to talk to you about. First I got you this locket. Remember the picture your mom took of us on your birthday at the carnival?" she nodded "You had me in your arms bridal style while I fed you cotton candy, that was hilarious and very sticky." she recalled on a laugh. She got silent again waiting for me to continue. "Here turn around so I can put it on your neck, promise me you'll wear it everyday no matter what." she looked at me. "Of course, but your scaring me blue." I knew now it was time to tell her. I don't know why the treble clef base clef heart locket I gave her made me feel guilty, I guess because it was a good bye present. "Remember the audition I had last week?" she nodded remembering. "Well I got the spot and I have to leave." she had been running her hands through my hair and immediately stopped. She sat up and scooted away. "When? How long have you known?" she asked simultaneously.

Right now I wished she were one of the nine year old's that wouldn't ask questions and immediately get mad or just cry. "I've known for 3 weeks." I knew I shouldn't have told her but I couldn't lie to her. "And your JUST now telling me? You know I've known you for years and your still an asshole." she huffed binding her legs to her chest with her arms. "Watch your mouth Blondie." she looked at me like I was a moron for challenging her, which I was. "Blue for all I care right now you can go straight to HELL, I hear its nice for morons like you." I had managed to screw this up without barely saying a thing. "Jude look at me." she looked me in my eyes, "I love you more than anything in the world,and I always will but it's time for me to go. I swear I'll never forget you and I'll be back. Your the only girl in the world for me and you may not understand that now but one day you will." she looked at me. "I understand more than you think Tommy. I love you more." she said before brushing her lips against mine. It amazed how mature she was at such a young age. "When are you leaving." she asked again. "Tomorrow night." she looked disappointed and finally tears fell breaking my heart into thousands of small pieces.

That night I left her there curled up crying. I never said goodbye.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I only own what my mind thinks of.

I was hanging out with Kat and the boys of SME fingering the locket T had given me when I was nine, I was lost in the picture of us at the carnival when Spied silently told me, "I signed you up for instant star." I was stunned I had mentioned it once but not a lot. I'd thought they were worried for me since I still had a thing for music. We had all known Tommy. When they saw us together they'd call us TJ, music was one of the things we shared a very strong connection in, and the only thing he managed not to take away from me. "Wow Spied that's awesome. I have the perfect song." he looked at me as if to say 'play it' I grabbed the electric guitar hooked it into the amp and played.

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my lover  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying

I cant go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are dynamite  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

I cant go on living this way  
Cant go on  
Living this way  
Nothings alright.

"Damn, that was deep." Spied said drinking his pop. I shrugged my shoulders. When does the contest start?" I asked evading any questions about the song. Tomorrow actually. "Damn it! Kat come on we have to dye my hair. This blond beauty is gone for good." they looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "I could always do it myself and look completely idiotic." at that Kat quickly scrambled to her feet. "Lets get this done then." we walked out of Spied's space and to the local cosmetics store. "What color are we going with?" Kat asked eying me suspiciously. "Purple, and black." I stated simply. To my surprise she didn't protest. I grabbed the bleach and the black while Kat grabbed the purple.

_Hours Later..._

I looked hot to say the least. My hair was solid black with purple streaks here and there, and thanks to Kat my hair was now in a medium length pixie cut. "It shreds JJ. I thought you were crazy at first but with the black contacts you look stellar." (A/N:idk about what I'm saying) I was happy she thought I looked awesome.

The next day me along with all my friends were running around like chickens with our heads cut off. I was having second thoughts about this, and I really wanted to consider backing out at the moment. Don't look at me like that, your not the one about to have your music judged by the world, let alone your voice in general. Yeah that's what I thought. I decided against it though I already had multiple people counting on me.

We finally got to the place were I would battle my way to the finale. I walked backstage to be ushered off by wardrobe and makeup. For my first performance I wore a mini skirt platform boots a shirt that hugged me perfectly, riding up just enough to show my onyx belly button ring. The first 3 sets required were covers. My first was 'Lips Of An Angel' by Hinder.

After singing that the judges told me they liked my hair, and my style. I thanked them and advanced to round two.

For my next set I wore tight torn jeans stiletto boots and a black tank that also rode up to show my belly button ring. Next I sang 'White Flag' by Dido. Once again the judges advanced me liking the fact that I changed styles.

For round three I wore a black spaghetti strap with a see-through long sleeve shirt, along with tight black skinny jeans, and black vans. I had decided that I'd do all love songs in the beginning so that my ending wouldn't seem so harsh. So next I did a cover of 'Angel of mine' by Monica. The judges were amazed that I could successfully do an R&B song without screwing it up. They thought I did great. "Our one concern is that these are all love songs. Love is great but we need you to branch out." Said the head judge Georgia Bevans. "I actually did all love songs so that my ending wouldn't seem so...Harsh?" I ended it as a question she smiled. "We'll see." I smiled again and walked off stage. I was in the finale! Me in the finale! Back to reality though. I was competing against a bleach blonde tramp I went to school with Eden Taylor. I'd really love to kill her. You really have no idea. I was so busy plotting her death I almost didn't here my name being called to come preform my last song. I walked out on stage, and was asked to give the inspiration for my song. I began to speak, "My best friend of 6 years decided he loved music more than me one day he left me with a necklace and without a goodbye. That day he told me how much he loved me, but he had to go away for a while. I was nine years old and I haven't seen him since. So much for love right? The name of the song is Last Resort." I began to belt out my angry emotion filled chords SME backing me all the way.

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding_

This is my last resort

Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
_Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are that I might  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide_

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine

I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late  
And I was empty within  
Hungry  
Feeding on chaos  
And living in sin  
Downward spiral where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my lover  
No love for myself  
And no love for another  
Searching to find a love up on a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me in fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying  
I'm crying

I cant go on living this way

Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation  
No breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arm bleeding  
_Would it be wrong  
Would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chances are dynamite  
Mutilation outta sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide_

Cuz I'm losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight  
Losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Nothings alright  
Nothing is fine  
I'm running and I'm crying

I cant go on living this way  
Cant go on  
Living this way  
Nothings alright...

After the crowd settled from their simultaneous cheers and wows and pained expressions along with that was goods, Georgia spoke. "Wow. Jude that was..." she couldn't find words. "I think what Georgia means is that was so packed with emotion and feeling it deserves a place to be recorded. You are the winner of our contest. Would you like to say anything?" " WOW! Not that I'm complaining but Eden hasn't preformed yet, and I mean no disrespect, but I don't go by Jude anymore it's JJ. Whatever you like though." they just smiled at me. "Well JJ Eden split right after your last note rang out. Go have fun visit your family." I got really excited then running up to SME and hugging them all. Backstage we were ready to go when Georgia stopped us. "JJ we'll be meeting tomorrow at nine to sign your contract, and get you in the studio as quickly as possible." she looked genuinely happy for me. "Cool who's my producer?" she looked at me as her smile got bigger. "It's a surprise." she said walking off before I could say more. I just shrugged it off I had a weird feeling I wasn't going to like my surprise.

_Next day at G-Major..._

"Kat shut up." I said as I walked through the doors of G-Major. She had just made a jab at my reformed rocker style, which consisted of tight ripped jeans black ride-up tank and stiletto boots. She lightly punched me in the shoulder. We were busy giggling like school girls when we ran into Georgia and... "Tommy?" Kat and I asked in unison. He looked up. "Katerina?" he said enveloping her in a tight hug. He looked at me, "I don't think I know you." Kat quickly backed away and wiped the smile off her face. Tears streamed down my face. "I always knew you'd forget me." I said ripping his necklace from my neck, and throwing it at him. "How'd you get this?" he asked eying me suspiciously. "Thomas James Dutois, that is with out a doubt the stupidest thing I have ever heard. You gave it to me a night before you joined that god awful boy band." he looked at me skeptical. "Tell me something only Jude would know." I looked at him like he was the grim reaper sucking the life from me. "You really don't remember me blue. My name is JJ not Jude thanks to you. I was nine the night you gave me that and told me how much you cared for me. You left me with out a good bye, and on my tenth birthday you told me you never wanted to hear my name again because 'it was just to hard on you' hence the JJ. 12 years and your still an asshole." he looked at me stunned. "Blondie..." he said before Kat cut him off. "Georgia, she can't be here right now. Your looking at the inspiration for her song." Kat said lightly tugging me toward the door. Before we could make it out the door an arm grabbed me. "The blondest hair to my bluest eyes, the girl of my dreams..." I finished for him, "The guy who'll complete my life." we recited a poem we made as kids. I pushed him back and ran from the studio with Kat in tow. Tears making me nearly blind the whole way home.

A/N: I'm not gonna hold back chapters for reviews or anything, cuz people adding my stories to their favorites and alerts lets me know people are reading. But I still love feed back. Tell me what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

Of course if any this was real some of the things in this would not be happening. So if you have problems with relationships that have people that are years apart don't read.

Sitting on my porch after a brief phone call with Georgia that consisted of get a new song ready and leave your drama at the door I was lost. He honestly didn't remember me, how could someone claim to love you and not remember you? I was completely dazed until a blue viper pulled into my driveway. "Hey Girl." Tommy said getting out of his car. I nodded barely acknowledging him. "Jude I never sent you a letter. I swear it by anything you want. I always let my girlfriend send the letters I wrote to you. If she tampered with them I had no knowledge." I laughed dryly. "I wasn't even worth a ten minute trip to the post office." Tommy sat beside me. "Jude your worth everything to me." I stood up then. "Worth everything to you my ass. If I meant so damn much you wouldn't have left me for 6 years of nothing but loaded silence. I guarantee I would have spoken to you faithfully but no you left it in the hands of some jealous tramp." he flinched at my acidic tone. "Look Jude I'm not here to argue I just came to pick you up is all. If you don't want to even try to reconcile what we had all those years ago then I understand. Let's just go." I knew what he was doing even if he was being sincere he knew how that nonchalant tone affected me and he was doing it on purpose. Or so I thought, he didn't follow up with the puppy dog look he just got in the car.

Getting in the car myself I noticed a jewelry box. "That doesn't belong to me." Tommy said subdued and quiet. Opening the box I saw my necklace now decorated in in black diamond with a new silver and white gold bass and treble clef. "Thank you." I said looking at the carnival picture. He nodded silently as he drove us to G-major. Arriving there I left my drama at the door just as Georgia asked me and I walked to her office with Tommy close behind. "Nice to see ya Jude, I mean JJ." I smiled at her. "It's about time I took on my real name G Jude is fine." she smiled at me once more. "So do you have a new song together?" I knew she would like my answer. "Several." she smiled a smile that was laced with dollar signs. "Good then, off to work you go." I nodded turning and walking into the general direction of the studios. Stopping at one with **Tommy **written above it. He signaled that I should continue in. I was stunned at what I saw. The décor was so me and strangely so Tommy. "I like this studio." he nodded at me as if to say I knew you would. "Jude can we talk, please." I sighed heavily and sat beside him a a very Tommy leather couch.

"It's bound to happen some time. Why not." Tommy looked at me long and hard before he spoke. "I don't want to say I'm sorry because you wouldn't believe me, what I will say is that my feelings for you have never changed. Your very important to me Jude and leaving you was a very stupid mistake. I hated boy bands and now I'm a legend of one. I sold my soul to the devil for something that couldn't even begin to measure up to what I felt for you at such a young age. I still feel that, that feeling only ever intensified and I need you to try and believe that I'm here for always whether you want me or not." tears were pricking the sides of my eyes. "Tommy I can't say that things will be the same for us ever. I believe in forgiving but forgetting causes problems. I will try and I won't hold back if you do the same. Loving you is the only thing I've ever been good at, besides singing of course." he chuckled lightly. "I love you too Jude." Tommy said before capturing my lips in an intense kiss. The kiss went fast from innocent to deep and passionate. I had to pull back. "Best first kiss ever." I said before rational though caught up. My cheeks turned red a Tommy realized what I said. "That was your first kiss?" I mumbled a yes as my cheeks got redder. He smiled and kissed me again begging for entrance into my mouth that I quickly allowed. I did something strange then I moaned into his mouth. He didn't react though so I continued to kiss him. His hands began to travel up my shirt, I pulled back breathing hard. "Tommy I'm not ready. I'm sorry." he smiled again. "Don't be, its okay." I smiled at him and kissed him again before I got up to go to the booth.

Kwest Tommy's best friend and my sound engineer/3 year friend came in shortly after I went into the booth. I wasn't happy with Tommy still but it was better a little. After our kisses' yes plural we were at each others throats about almost everything. Finally Georgia intervened. "Okay you two, I say leave the drama at the door and you obviously didn't listen so I'm kicking you out until you get it together. Don't come back until you can tolerate each other, and you have 3 new songs since you didn't record a thing today." I huffed but nodded at her more than reasonable request. Tommy just nodded. Grabbing my stuff Tommy ushered me to his car. "do you want to o home?" I shook my head no, "I want to see your new apartment condo thingy."

A/N: I know this is a weird place to end this chapter but I promise another will be up.


End file.
